


Paperwork

by ChryseisYumi



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryseisYumi/pseuds/ChryseisYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want us to fuck in his sacred office while he’s not around, even though you well know he is going to skin us both if he finds out?”</p>
<p>“Pretty much, yeah. So, are you in or not, bruv?”</p>
<p>“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” Harry said in reply and raised his head, catching Eggsy’s eyes as his hands settled low on the man’s hips, tugging at the belt there. “Of course I’m in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

It was a small thing that did it. It happened by chance.

Some paperwork was frustrating Eggsy to hell and back, requiring details that he had a difficult time remembering and he was half a second away from burning the offending papers when Harry came to the headquarters in search of him, ready to give him another lesson in etiquette. Eggsy, who was glad for the interruption, pushed away from the edge of Merlin’s desk eagerly, greeting Harry with a quirk of his lips and a raised eyebrow. Harry smiled back, almost blinding Eggsy with those damned, lovely dimples in his cheeks and crows’ feet in the corners of his eyes, before he sauntered over.

“Why are you in Merlin’s office looking so, ah, flustered?” he asked Eggsy, eyes trailing over his face intently, making the other shift.

“These goddamn papers,” Eggsy replied, gesturing toward the mess on the desk sullenly, “I was avoiding them for forever and now they’ve come to bite me in the arse. Fucking hell, I don’t know how you lot do this.”

“Let me see,” Harry replied, and Eggsy turned around to assemble the papers when he felt Harry’s firm body press into him slightly, looking over his shoulder with faked interest. The touch of Harry’s lips against his ear froze him in place, mind halting and body alert. Harry hummed and touched his lips to the back of Eggsy’s ear, and then all of a sudden Eggsy was pressed into the desk, awkwardly returning the kiss both of them had been anticipating for far too long.

Harry had been eyeing him for ages and Eggsy, of course, had noticed the lust-filled looks. Harry Hart was, for all that people assumed of him, not subtle at all when he wanted something – or in this case _someone_ – even if he tried to be. It was in his stance and demeanour, the haze in his eyes and the way his touch lingered for too long.

So, needless to say, the situation that they found themselves in had not been unexpected.

Now, as Eggsy felt Harry’s hands manoeuvring him into a better position for the kiss, he had never felt more glad that Merlin was on his scheduled nap. It allowed them to toss Eggsy’s work onto the floor while fumbling for support, and, when Eggsy was turned around properly, press their lips together more surely, without any fear of the Scotsman interrupting them and tossing them out on their arses.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so fucking long,” Eggsy breathed once they parted for some air, foreheads pressed together and eyes hooded.

“I have wanted the same as well,” Harry replied, bringing his hands to Eggsy’s neck, caressing the jut of the young man’s jaw. Eggsy shifted his hips slightly and caught Harry’s lip bottom between his teeth. They kissed again, mouths opening and tongues sliding against one another for a few moments, eyes fluttering shut as they lost themselves in the warmth their lips provided.

“Y’know, Merlin’s sleeping for another half an hour,” Eggsy said when they pulled back again, a naughty smirk gracing his glistening lips. His fingers hooked around the hem of Harry’s trousers and he pulled him closer until their crotches were pressed together.

“What exactly are you implying?” Harry murmured, kissing the corner of Eggsy’s lips before bending lower and nuzzling his neck. Eggsy let his head fall to the side and he swallowed harshly before answering.

“Well, I would very much fancy a little bit of a tumble right about now and I reckon you would as well, so why not take advantage of the situation?”

Harry hummed against his skin. “You want us to fuck in his sacred office while he’s not around, even though you well know he is going to skin us both if he finds out?”

“Pretty much, yeah. So, are you in or not, bruv?”

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” Harry said in reply and raised his head, catching Eggsy’s eyes as his hands settled low on the man’s hips, tugging at the belt there. “Of course I’m in.”

Eggsy grinned in response and kissed Harry again, absentmindedly working on unbuttoning the man’s jacket, tossing the garment in the direction of Merlin’s chair as he tugged at Harry’s tie, loosening its hold. He broke their kiss, lips pecking teasingly at Harry’s a few times, before he undid the first few buttons at Harry’s collar and mouthed at the man’s neck eagerly.

“Christ,” Harry said with a groan, fingers ghosting across Eggsy’s back and pushing at the fabric of his jeans until they were below his buttocks. He then squeezed Eggsy’s arse firmly, massaging the firm globes through the thin layer of the young man’s boxers as he pulled him closer. Eggsy responded to the kneading by leaning on the desk behind him and hooking a leg around Harry’s hips, grinding against him slowly. Their hardening cocks rubbed against one another through the material of their trousers, making both of them stop what they were doing to fully enjoy the sensation.

“Y’know, I’ve always wanted to fuck you with this suit on,” Eggsy muttered breathlessly, palms sliding all over Harry’s clothed torso, mussing and wrinkling the fabric of his button-up. “You look bloody amazing in it.”

Harry snorted while pushing Eggsy’s underwear down his buttocks, index finger brushing the skin of his arse-crack. “I suppose you’re lucky we’re pressed for time then.”

“Fuck yes,” Eggsy said with a cheeky grin, accompanying the smile with another hard thrust of his hips against Harry’s. Eggsy palmed at the front of Harry’s trousers and fumbled with his zipper, trying to manoeuver around the sway of the man’s hips and getting fed up. “Stop moving for a second.”

Harry obliged, stilling his grinding in favour of licking the shell of Eggsy’s ear. Eggsy shivered.

“I don’t suppose,” Harry started in his ear, palms moving over Eggsy’s biceps while the young man was working on getting them both free, “That you have lube and condoms anywhere on your person?”

“Shit,” Eggsy sighed in pleasure from getting out of the restrains of his jeans before realizing what Harry had said. “Fuck. No – didn’t really think I’d get laid at HQ y’know. You?”

Harry let his head fall on Eggsy’s shoulder. “No, I do not.”

Eggsy cursed again. “Reckon Merlin has some around here somewhere?”

“I’d rather not find out, thank you,” Harry quickly replied, breath ghosting over Eggsy’s skin. He nuzzled his neck before letting his palms slide down Eggsy’s sides and taking them both into his hand, making the other’s hips jerk in surprise. “Besides, I think we can manage without them for now.”

His grip was uncertain, but it worked – both of them groaned when he gave them an experimental stroke, their jerking hips in search of more friction.

“I still want that clothed shag though,” Eggsy replied with a moan, biting at Harry’s earlobe.

“All in good time Eggsy,” Harry breathed out before tugging at Eggsy’s hair, “All in good time.”

Their lips locked at the same time as Harry thumbed both their heads, causing a shudder to spread through Eggsy’s body. Harry muffled Eggsy’s groan by spreading his mouth with his tongue, lazily teasing him with skilled strokes. Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pushed himself off the desk, almost toppling them over in his haste to bring them closer together. Thankfully Harry regained his balance quickly, grabbing Eggsy’s thighs and lifting him up, putting him on the desk where he bent over him and continued with his previous task.

Eggsy propped himself on his elbow and fucked the hollow of the palm holding them, hips trembling slightly at the jolts of pleasure he received every time Harry’s cock slid deliciously over his. He wove his fingers through Harry’s hair, messing up the perfectly styled locks with delight as their kissing slowed down.

“Stay still,” Harry whispered against his lips, pulling Eggsy’s hoodie up his twitching stomach, hands tickling his skin as they ghosted over it. Eggsy all but pushed Harry’s head down when the man mouthed at his neck playfully and then trailed lower until he snagged a nipple between his teeth lightly. The tip of his tongue fluttered over Eggsy’s nipple for a few teasing strokes before he ventured further down, his mouth leaving wet blotches on his skin.

Eggsy watched with hooded eyes as the man looped a circle around his bellybutton with his tongue and shivered, hand reaching out so he could brush Harry’s hair away from his face. Harry looked up at the touch and gave him another one of those striking smiles. Then he ventured lower and licked the underside of Eggsy’s cock, all the while looking at him with lust plain in his eyes.

“Fuck, Harry,” Eggsy breathed out, his whole lower half tensing when Harry mouthed at his head, making obscene sounds as he sucked at the drop of precum forming there. Harry hummed lowly with a twinkle in his eye, pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin underneath Eggsy’s cockhead with a quirk of his lips. Eggsy smirked smugly and pushed his hips forward lightly, urging him on. In response Harry leaned forward and took him in, sucking hard. Eggsy should have expected it, given the situation, but there is no way to prepare oneself for the sheer intensity that was Harry Hart in action, so as soon Harry engulfed him whole, he had absolutely no way to hold his moans in. It seemed to be exactly what Harry had been hoping for.

Eggsy tangled his fingers in Harry’ hair and focused on the bob of Harry’s head, the way the man sucked in his cheeks, and how he licked the underside of his cock or his leaking head whenever he had to come up for air. Harry tugged his jeans and pants lower until they pulled around his feet, and then his hands were all over his thighs and arse, caressing the skin, teasing his body. That, along with every suck and drag of Harry’s lips over his sensitive skin, left him breathless, chest heaving for air and body tightly strung, ready to burst at any moment. He shallowly fucked Harry’s face, hand fisted in the now thoroughly messed up hair.

“Shit, bruv, I’m very close,” Eggsy groaned when he felt his balls rising up, his muscles trembling. He tried to ease himself out of Harry’s mouth, but was stopped by Harry’s palms grasping his arse cheeks firmly, not letting him move. Harry then hummed around his cock and pulled his head back until Eggsy was pressed against the inside of his cheek, just as the Eggsy tensed, hand clenching around Harry’s hair as he burst.

“Fuck,” Eggsy hissed, releasing Harry and flopping back, hands trembling very slightly as he rubbed at his face. He felt Harry’s mouth slowly leaving him, exposing him to the cold air. He cracked an eye open and eyed the man as he leaned over him, kissing him lazily. He could taste himself on Harry’s tongue, but found that he didn’t mind at all and just pulled Harry closer.

“Don’t call me ‘bruv’, Eggsy, I mean, _honestly_ ,” Harry muttered once they parted, rubbing their noses together lightly. Eggsy snorted and pecked his lips.

“That was brilliant,” he said, shifting his legs to get more comfortable. He brushed up against Harry’s straining cock and frowned. “Right, you haven’t yet – let me return the favour.”

Harry was about to reply, eyes fond, when a door opened down the hallway, making them both freeze up.

“Shit. We’ll have to finish this later,” Harry said instead, climbing off of him, tucking himself in before trying to fix his hair as best as he could while watching Eggsy tugging his trousers on. They picked up the reports all over the floor and tossed them on the table, making a beeline out the door right after Harry picked up his suit jacket, where they got face to face with Merlin just a few steps away from his office.

“Eggsy, Galahad,” he said, eyes narrowed in suspicion as he took their appearances in.

“Merlin,” Harry nodded, carefully shifting his jacket in front of his lap. He glanced at Eggsy, who was trying not to laugh, and, after signalling with his head to follow him, quickly made his way out. Eggsy schooled his expression and put his hands in his pockets.

“I left the report on your desk,” he told Merlin, sidestepping and going around the man. Merlin looked like he was about to say something, annoyance tingling in his eyes and Eggsy waved, running to the exit. “I have to go now, mate, see ya around.”

-

He met Harry outside, just in time for Merlin to start cursing into their ears. He shared a smile with Harry and just let the man in his ears drone on about all the shit they’re going to go through once he got his hands on them. After all, anything involving Harry Hart was _always_ like this. Eggsy didn’t mind though – in fact, he was quite happy with it.

Very happy actually.


End file.
